La compensation
by JustNivek
Summary: Ron, employé au Ministère de la Magie, a commit une bêtise dans le bureau de Narcissa Malfoy qui le menace de licenciement. Hermione, son épouse, décide de rendre visite au manoir Malfoy afin de réparer la maladresse de son mari…. Mais à quel prix ?


 _Note de l'auteur_ _:_ _Voici la deuxième fanfic que je rédige, et la première en temps que girl love. C'est le fruit d'une idée brutale et soudaine : Pourquoi pas un Narcissa x Hermione ? Narcissa étant un personnage qui incarne à mes yeux une image idéale de la femme, quoique légèrement hautaine à cause de son statut de sang pur. Et les sangs de bourbe, si méprisés, si rabaissés. Le but de Voldemord était bien de faire en sorte qu'ils soient dominés par les sangs purs, non ?_

Synopsis : Ron, employé au Ministère de la Magie, a commit une bêtise dans le bureau de Narcissa Malfoy qui le menace de licenciement. Hermione, son épouse, décide de rendre visite au manoir Malfoy afin de réparer la maladresse de son mari…. Mais à quel prix ?

Il était dix huit heures lorsque le soleil avait fuit le ciel en cette fin de journée de Décembre. Les ruelles de Londres habituellement bondées étaient vides et prématurément sombres. Seules des gouttelettes s'écoulant de tuyauteries usées résonnaient dans un écho inquiétant. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, clapotant avec légèreté sur des flaques, une silhouette à l'extrémité d'une ruelle traversait le passage d'un pas pressant. Dans la pénombre on pouvait distinguer l'ombre d'une chevelure châtain, un visage s'éclairait progressivement à l'approche d'un lampadaire, trahissait un malaise. « Tout va s'arranger, tout va s'arranger » Les phrases répétées telles un mantra par la jeune femme accentuait sa panique flagrante. Son regard noisette se perdit dans le vide, quelque part à l'horizon.

« Je suis désolé Hermione, désolé ! Je suis tellement maladroit ! Tout est de ma faute ! »

« Calme toi Ron, je t'en supplie ! On va trouver une solution ! »

« Une solution ? Hermione je vais sûrement être licencié ! Je viens à peine de gagner « une promotion ! Oh Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

L'homme qui était l'époux de la jeune femme qui marchait seule dans les rues de Londres venait une fois de plus de commettre une erreur. L'employé au service de détournement des affaires Moldus comme l'était son père, a « par mégarde » prononcé une mauvaise formule dans le bureau de Narcissa Malfoy qui lui avait demandé de lui débarrasser d'une casserole ensorcelée qui refusait de sortir de son bureau et martelait incessamment tous les recoins de la pièce dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ron qui a, à cause de sa « maladresse » augmenté et multiplié la casserole qui envahissait le bureau de madame Malfoy, a bien entendu essayé de réparer son erreur avec un « assurdiato » mais le problème n'étant pas réglé et la situation s'étant dégradée –Narcissa a dû quitté son bureau qui était rempli de casseroles au plafond et qui débordaient dans les couloirs du Ministère- Ron fut menacé d'expulsion. Bien que Hermione répétait que la colère de madame Malfoy était passagère pour le rassurer, il fallait admettre qu'elle n'en était pas convaincue, et pour secourir son mari avait prit la décision de demander à voir madame Malfoy en privé afin de discuter de la situation de Ron.

Au coin d'une rue pouvait t'on entendre un « CRAC ! » qui signalait un transplanage. La sorcière aux cheveux bruns qui ondulaient sur ses épaules marchait nerveusement vers un manoir. Narcissa avait proposé à Hermione de discuter après le dîner, et l'invitation qui avait quelque chose de personnel augmentait la pression d'après elle, qui fut obligé de s'habiller avec soin pour donner une bonne image d'elle, elle qui avait déjà la malchance d'être née Moldue et qui devait subir la discrimination de la famille. Vêtue d'une robe rouge à volant qui lui arrivait aux genoux et d'un sac en perle, Hermione se décida enfin à toquer. Une voix tonna : « Quel est votre motif ? » et la jeune femme répondit. Le portail ouvert, la sorcière traversa le jardin et franchit le seuil de la porte, surprise de constater que le hall était vide.

« Hermione Granger ! » Lança une voix féminine et perçante.

La brune sursauta et se retourna vivement. Une femme élancée au teint pale s'approcha d'elle et lui serra la main.

« Pile à l'heure, contrairement à votre époux ! »

Hermione rougissait légèrement. Elle suivit du regard la femme qui lui pria de la suivre dans le manoir. Narcissa était une femme d'une beauté rare, il fallait l'admettre. Son visage éclatant était encadré d'une longue chevelure dorée et brillante qui tombait jusqu'à ses hanches avec élégance. Elle avait une silhouette de rêve pour son âge, d'ailleurs elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle en avait l'air. Hermione ne quitta pas des yeux la robe en satin argentée que portait l'épouse Malfoy, son regard s'attarda sur ses jambes fines et sa démarche pleine de grâce.

Arrivées dans le leeving-room, Narcissa désigna un canapé d'un blanc éblouissant. Hermione serrait les genoux son sac déposé sur ses cuisses et scruta d'un œil curieux la décoration. La pièce était ronde et les papiers peints de couleur écrue étaient couverts d'arabesques. Le plafond blanc était éclairé d'un seul et gigantesque lustre de cristal, et des miroirs fins et longs remplissait les murs créant de la profondeur et de la luminosité à la pièce charmante. Narcissa leva sa baguette et un service de thé apparu sur la table basse ovale en bois blanc. Les femmes, leur tasse fumante à la main s'observaient en silence.

« J'admire votre courage, Granger. »

La jeune femme frémit des épaules au son de la voix cristalline, quittant le regard d'un bleu profond et mystique de son hôte.

« Je reconnais la personnalité digne d'une Gryffondor, continua t'elle dans un clin d'œil troublant. »

« M-merci… » brouillait la brune, qui vouait à présent un intérêt démesuré à ses sandales dorées.

« Oser me demander grâce ! Moi, l'épouse Malfoy, je pense bien que c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. » Narcissa rit innocemment, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de Hermione qui n'osait pas ciller.

La jambe de la blonde frôla celle de la brune qui frissonna à nouveau. Peut être était-ce son aura magique, mais Hermione se sentait plus troublée que nécessaire par la proximité de la femme. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses épaules, et inconsciemment elle souhaitait prolonger le contact. Elle maintenu donc sa jambe collée contre le genou de Narcissa, appréciant le contact de sa peau agréablement douce sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

« Evidement, vous savez que je n'accorde pas de grâce gratuitement. »

Hermione se retourna vers Narcissa, ancrant son regard dans le sien, sentant son corps frémir. Elle réalisa à quel point ses yeux étaient bleus et cyans, à quel point ils étaient profonds. Elle remarqua pour la première fois combien ses lèvres étaient bien dessinées, pulpeuses à souhait, rouges naturellement, elle devait sans doute rendre jalouse plus d'une femme, mais de près, ses lèvres semblaient délicieuses. Elle passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, son regard passant de ses yeux à ses lèvres, une chaleur inconnue lui donnait le tournis.

« Vous êtes une belle femme, Granger. »

Sa voix semblait parvenir distinctement dans les oreilles de la jeune brune, sonnait comme une caresse, un murmure sensuel, un souffle qui lui chauffa le cou et caressa son oreille. Hermione libéra un soupir de plaisir. Les mains de Narcissa se posèrent sur son épaule nue, remontant avec sa paume jusqu'à son cou, descendant sur son bras dans un lent mouvement de va et vient. Hermione semblait perdre pied dans cette mer aux douces vagues de plaisir qui la submergeait, elle ferma les yeux, la respiration à présent haletante.

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. »

Merlin, oui, elle le savait. Elle avait honte de cela, mais elle le savait et elle le voulait plus que tout.

« Vous n'avez qu'un seul mot à dire, vous pouvez changer d'avis à tout moment… »

La voix de Narcissa n'avait rien d'humain, elle était extraordinairement séduisante et chaude, plus bas qu'un murmure lent et plein de sensualité. Cette femme était décidément la perfection elle-même. La jambe de Narcissa se plaqua doucement contre celle de Hermione, elle sentait sa cuisse contre la sienne, un fourmillement agréable atteignait ses jambes, elle avait la peau si douce…

« Oui…. »

Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, rougit de honte au son de son gémissement indécent. Elle se risqua à tourner sa tête vers la blonde qui était soudain à quelques centimètres de son visage. La femme souriait malicieusement, son regard était pénétrant et brillait de désir. Au moment où Hermione se risqua à s'approcher plus près d'elle afin de céder à la tentation, de goûter un plaisir défendu, la blonde se déplaça, posa sa tasse refroidie sur le plateau et se leva. Elle tourna la tête en direction d'Hermione à présent abasourdie, qui reprenait ses esprits, et vit Narcissa faire un mouvement de la main afin de dégager sa chevelure dorée derrière son dos.

« Allons dîner, Granger. »

Bien que Narcissa gardait un sourire détendu et plein de mystères, Hermione eut besoin de quelques instants avant de saisir l'information. Elle se releva, et d'un pas titubant suivit la femme, réalisant ce qu'elle avait accepté de faire avec stupeur.

Hermione dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger. Une grande table, longue d'un mètre environ était nappée et dressée. Il y avait quatre couverts d'argent, et la sorcière brune sentait à nouveau son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle allait manger parmi des sangs purs, des sangs purs qui détestaient les gens comme elle. Elle devait affronter le malaise, et elle fut persuadée qu'elle serait incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit, son gosier était déjà serré rien qu'à cause de l'entrevue au leeving room.

Soudain ce qu'elle craignait arriva. Lucius Malfoy pénétra le premier, suivit de Drago qui jetait des coups d'œil dédaigneux à Hermione sans même la saluer ou poser des questions au sujet de sa venue. Lucius ignora également Hermione, saluant son épouse en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione sentait son cœur se resserrer de dégoût. Elle pouvait presque éprouver de la jalousie si elle n'était pas mariée à Ron. Ron… Elle se sentait soudain honteuse d'être son épouse. Elle n'était pas digne de lui. Elle se sentait humiliée, intruse dans un endroit qui n'était pas fait pour les gens comme elle. Elle voulait disparaître, se ratatiner comme se ratatine un cafard après avoir été écrasé.

Narcissa désigna un siège à Hermione et s'installa près d'elle. Narcissa faisait face à Lucius, Hermione à Drago. Lucius prononça des paroles qui ne parvenaient pas à l'oreille de la née Moldue, et les Malfoy entamèrent le repas. Le saumon fondait dans la bouche de Hermione, juteux à souhait, les fines herbes le parfumait à la perfection. Mais son estomac menaçait de tout déverser d'un moment à l'autre, alors elle jouait avec sa fourchette, faisait semblant de mâcher, scrutant du coin de l'œil les Malfoy, le regard apeuré. Tout à coup, une chaleur se pausa sur sa cuisse, et Hermione sursauta, failli faire tomber sa fourchette qui tinta bruyamment sur l'assiette. Elle sentait le regard pesant de Drago sur elle, qui devait froncer des sourcils. Hermione comprit qui était à l'origine de sa surprise. Narcissa avait déposé sa main sur sa cuisse, elle la sentait, elle sentait ses doigts dessiner des cercles, et Hermione sentait ses joues lui brûler le visage, ses membres secoués de tremblements.

La main de Narcissa se mouvait innocemment et habilement sur sa cuisse. Hermione n'était plus capable d'avaler quoique ce soit, elle fixait son regard sur une tomate cerise au bout de son assiette. Les doigts fins de Narcissa remontaient doucement la robe de Hermione, et au lieu de resserrer les cuisses, la jeune brune les écartait légèrement. Elle prit conscience de la signification de son geste qui pouvait être interprété comme une invitation, un consentement ! Mais Hermione était trop troublée pour réfléchir à propos de son désir ou refus des caresses de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle sentait pourtant le sourire de la blonde, qui parlait gaiement à son époux, lui proposait du vin et demandait à son fils s'il avait passait une bonne journée.

A présent la robe de Hermione était retroussée jusqu'à ses hanches, et la main de Narcissa éprouvait plus de plaisir à parcourir la peau ferme de Hermione, se glissant entre ses cuisses, se rapprochant progressivement d'une plus grande source de chaleur. Hermione sentait ses doigts s'approcher de sa culotte, son index passa sous le tissu, caressant timidement ses lèvres comme pour tâter le terrain. Cette fois, Hermione se redressa, le dos cambré, le regard perdu quelque part au dessus de l'épaule de Drago qui avait décidé de l'ignorer la trouvant particulièrement étrange. Deux doigts s'étaient glissés sous le tissu de son sous vêtement, deux doigts avançaient vers son clitoris, deux doigts frôlèrent la peau douce de cet endroit sensible et intime. Elle sentait son bout de chair palpiter sous ces doigts, prendre du volume, les doigts de Narcissa se plaquaient sur ce bout de chair et pressait doucement dessus. Hermione haletait, regardait de ses yeux brumeux les hommes qui avaient presque fini leur repas. Le dessert fut servit, et Hermione contemplait d'un air absent son assiette qui changea de contenu, se concentrant sur les doigts de Narcissa qui caressaient à présent son sexe sans retenue. Elle sentait ses doigts passer sur la longueur, Hermione se callait sur ses fesses les cuisses écartées, sentant sa culotte se mouiller, les doigts à présent humides de Narcissa pénétrèrent dans son vagin, entrant et ressortant. Elle sentit deux phalanges qui massaient son clitoris humide d'un geste lent, et se détendit les épaules, appréciant sa masturbation. Ses phalanges continuaient leur massage circulaire qui accéléraient le rythme, Hermione se crispait, allait t'elle la faire jouir à table ?

Hermione essayait de ne pas penser à ses doigts, mais elle sentait sa mouille couler sur ses cuisses, l'odeur lui chatouillait les narines. Quelle honte… Elle était emportée dans une chaleur suffocante, Narcissa massait avec des gestes de plus en plus frénétiques son clitoris et ses petites lèvres, aidées du lubrifiant naturel. Elle risqua même à se retourner pour afficher un sourire diabolique à Hermione qui avait le souffle coupé, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, le plaisir lui dévorait son sexe, les doigts de Narcissa continuaient leurs danse frénétique, massant la peau glissante de Hermione qui tremblait des cuisses, elle allait venir… Lucius et Drago se levèrent simultanément, échangèrent des paroles et quittèrent la table. Hermione ne savait plus où donner la tête, Merlin fasse qu'ils ne parlaient pas d'elle…. Dès que les hommes quittèrent la pièce, Hermione jouit dans la main de Narcissa, libérant un gémissement à moitié étouffé mais assez fort pour remplir la pièce. Pile après que les hommes soient partis, elles étaient enfin seules. Hermione senti la main poisseuse de Narcissa se retirer et réapparaître au dessus de la table. La brune avait les jambes écartées, sa robe retroussée, elle sentait encore le flux chaud couleur sur ses cuisses et mouiller la chaise, elle se sentait sale, l'odeur du sexe atteignait pleinement ses narines.

« Le dessert était délicieux ! » S'exclama Narcissa, léchant son index et son majeur ses yeux rivés sur ceux de Hermione. Mais la brune n'eut pas la force de faire un commentaire.

Cependant, l'avant-veille de noël venait à peine de commencer, et Hermione n'avait pas encore saisi l'ampleur de son « oui » gémit au leeving room.

« Je vous pris, Granger, de rester avec nous ce soir. Si vous voulez bien accepter de passer la nuit dans notre digne manoir ? » La question de Narcissa Malfoy était pleine de sous entendus.

Elle donnait la fausse impression qu'il s'agissait d'une demande, au quelle on aurait le choix d'accepter ou de refuser. Mais Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait à présent plus le choix. Elle allait payer le prix de son « oui », elle allait réaliser la compensation de la maladresse de son mari. D'un pas lourd, elle suivait à nouveau la silhouette de cette femme enchanteresse, de cette séduisante diablesse qui la rendait si vulnérable, qui la rendait incapable de résister, comme un fidèle chien qui obéissait aveuglement à son maître. Mais Hermione s'y était attendue, c'était le sort des nés Moldus comme elle.

La femme à la chevelure blonde entraîna Hermione dans une pièce sombre à l'étage. Elle claqua des doigts et la lumière apparue. Elles étaient dans une petite chambre aux couleurs lilas, des fleurs étaient sculptées sur les murs, deux tables de nuit encadraient un grand lit à deux places de princesse, carré au matelas épais et moelleux, aux couvertures duveteuses d'un lilas pale. Une coiffeuse faisait face au lit, un pot d'orchidées faisait guise de décoration, et un grand miroir rond et encadré brillait sous les chandelles des murs qui éclairaient d'un lilas tamisé la chambre. Narcissa ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de Hermione, lui sourit. Hermione savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle fit un pas en avant, ferma les yeux, et se jeta dans cette mer inconnue. Elle se sentit bousculée en arrière, les yeux fermés, se laissait aller aux mouvements de la houle, se laissant transportée et submergée par ces vagues de passion qui s'évanouissaient sur son corps. Elle tomba en arrière et rebondit sur le lit moelleux, les yeux fermés les bras étendus, et tandis que son corps rebondissait sur le matelas, elle sentait son cœur marteler d'impatience contre sa poitrine. Les yeux mis clos, elle passa ses jambes autours de la taille de Narcissa qui caressait les joues de la brune, ces joues rougies d'un ardant désir. Hermione voulut sentir la douce peau de Narcissa contre la sienne, et la supplia en gémissant. Narcissa se redressa et remonta gracieusement le bas de sa robe sur sa jambe qui se dévoilait progressivement. Son mollet, son genou, sa cuisse parfaitement courbée, sa peau ferme et extraordinairement jeune, elle dévoila son ventre plat, son magnifique ventre qui semblait crier à Hermione de s'occuper de lui, et sa poitrine, d'un blanc lait, cachée par un vêtement en trop… Narcissa jeta sa robe en arrière, souleva celle de Hermione qui se laissait glisser sous les mains habiles de la blonde. Elle leva ses bras, courbant son dos sous le regard pénétrant de Narcissa, presque brûlant, et c'est comme si chaque parcelle du corps de Hermione demandait aux mains de la blonde de la caresser.

Narcissa plongea sur le ventre de Hermione, fondit en elle, s'attaquant à son cou, léchant avidement la peau de la née Moldu, remontant à son oreille, lui mordillant, et elles se regardèrent encore une fois, se communiquèrent un tas de sentiments à travers ce simple regard, avant de dévorer les lèvres de l'autre, elles se suçaient les lèvres, se les chatouillaient avec leur langue, goûtèrent la bouche de l'autre, leur langue tiède et chaude, douce et délicieuse. Narcissa se hissa jusqu'à la tête de son lit, Hermione se trouvant à califourchon sur elle. Elle la regardait avidement, semblait la dévorer du regard. Hermione se penchant en avant afin de s'emparer de ses lèvres, lorsqu'un doigt tiède, long et fin effleura ses lèvres, les caressant avec douceur. Hermione releva les yeux vers la femme pour qui elle brûlait de désir, l'interrogeant du regard. Mais celle-ci secoua doucement sa tête en signe de dénégation.

« S'il vous plait… » Suppliait Hermione qui repassait nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

« Non. » Fit la douce mais autoritaire voix de Narcissa.

Hermione sentit son cœur palpiter, ses yeux s'embrumer, sa gorge la brûler.

« S'il vous plait ! » Retenta t'elle, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de la blonde, l'effleurant, appréciant le souffle chaud sur le cou fin de Hermione.

Elle sentait comme le besoin de l'embrasser, elle était comme un voyageur perdu dans un désert depuis des semaines à la recherche d'une oasis qui pourrait lui étancher la soif, et elle avait le sentiment, l'instinct que Narcissa la désaltérerait et lui apporterait cette satisfaction. Mais alors que Hermione esquissa un geste pour s'emparer des lèvres de la blonde, elle sentit une poigne la maintenir fermement en arrière, lui tirant la peau du crâne et dans un couinement, elle se retira du visage de la femme, des larmes lui piquaient les coins des yeux. Elle suivait le geste de la blonde qui l'entraîna plus bas contre son ventre, lui plaqua la tête par-dessus et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Lèche-moi. »

Elle savait… Hermione savait qu'elle n'était pas l'amante de Narcissa, rien d'autre qu'un jouet, un esclave. Après tout, c'était ce à quoi elle était destinée, la base même du régime que Voldemord voulait instaurer : les Moldus et nés Moldus à la merci des Sangs purs. Elle jeta un œil désespéré sur le visage pale, et aperçu son regard cyan, froid, glacé, qui avaient créés en Hermione des frissons de peur, de désir et de dégoût, tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était autant terrifiée de Narcissa qu'elle la désirait. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, ses lèvres effleuraient la peau chaude du ventre blanc comme neige. Elle lécha d'un coup de langue avide le nombril de Narcissa, et la sentait se contracter sous le geste. A ce moment Hermione comprit que la seule façon de maintenir sa fierté, de révéler une once de domination consistait à faire éprouver du plaisir à la blonde froide. Alors elle se fondait en elle comme fondait un glaçon sous le soleil, et parcouru sa peau blanche avec la langue, voyageant avec son muscle, donnait de l'ampleur au geste en caressant ses flancs fragiles, et sentait des décharges vibrer ses doigts. Elle sentait que Narcissa éprouvait la même chose, son visage dépeindrait ses sentiments, il la trahissait. Son regard bleu et transparent écarquillé et figé, ses cuisses tremblantes, et Hermione entre ses jambes, qui passait avec langueur sa langue contre son sexe, le léchant à pleine bouche comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau met jamais présenté à ses yeux. Hermione plongeait son regard dans celui de Narcissa, afin de lui communiquer son désir, sa langue clapotante sur sa peau, léchouillant son clitoris, suçant sa cuisse et mordillant ses lèvres. Elle léchait dans un bruit de succion sa mouille, se délectant du goût de sa peau qu'elle aspirait, qu'elle embrassait tendrement, les yeux mis clos, la chaleur du désir la transportant loin dans un monde qu'elle croyait inexistant. Tandis que Narcissa vacillait des yeux, que ses paupières papillonnaient sous l'intense plaisir procuré, Hermione sentit à nouveau ses doigts caresser ses cheveux un instant, et tout à coup, elle fut retiré en arrière, un filet de salive et de mouille liait sa langue et le vagin de Narcissa. Son vagin à présent décontracté semblait s'ouvrir, comme une fleur prête à éclore.

Elle se redressa et domina à nouveau Hermione de sa hauteur. Elle se retourna contre son ventre, enjambant la tête de la brune et encadrant son visage de ses longues et souples jambes. La blonde plaça son visage au dessus de l'entrejambe de la brune, sa chevelure d'or tombant telle une cascade sur sa nuque. Elle colla son sexe contre les lèvres de Hermione et approcha son visage de celui de la brune. D'un geste hésitant, elle lécha son mont vénus, glissant lentement vers l'avant, puis couvrit de mille baisers la peau douce de la jeune femme. Hermione contracta ses cuisses, puis écarté les jambes, compris le message de Narcissa et lécha à son tour son clitoris déjà humide. Elles se dévoraient comme si le corps de l'autre était une proie pour elles, lapaient la peau de l'autre comme s'il s'agissait d'une joute de langues, récompensant les gestes de l'autre par des tendres baisers, appréciant de goût de l'autre, l'odeur de l'autre, leur corps brûlant contre l'autre, emmêlés, elles se caressaient avec douceur et à mesure que le temps passait, l'excitation les plongeaient dans une folie indescriptible. Le monde s'effaçait autours d'elles, rien n'avait plus d'importance que les caresses de l'autre et leurs halètements réchauffaient les murs de glace, leurs soupirs se confondaient, leurs paroles se mélangeaient et perdaient toute cohérence.

C'est alors qu'elles entreprirent le même geste simultanément, plongeant leurs doigts dans le corps de l'autre, fondant dans la mollesse de leur chaire, tournoyant leurs doigts aussi profondément qu'il leur était possible, cognant brutalement contre les parois brûlantes. Leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent, remplacés par des cris à mesure qu'elles cognaient le point sensible au plus profond de leur corps, jusqu'à atteindre le bonheur ultime, la délivrance. Les deux femmes jouirent dans un cri de plaisir, s'abandonnant à la folie qui les submergeait, à l'orgasme dont elles étaient soumises, et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, leur visage entre les jambes de l'autre, leur souffle sur leur intimité humide et encore brûlante. Hermione se libéra de sous le corps de la blonde et la rejoignit sur la tête de lit, lui retourna le visage, séparant une mèche qui lui couvrait l'œil et l'embrassa à pleine bouche dans un dernier geste désespéré, savourant le goût de sa langue contre la sienne et de sa texture qui lui redonnait la vie.

Hermione s'allongea contre le corps de Narcissa, se blottissant contre sa poitrine qu'elle caressa de gestes lents, passant son pouce sur ses tétons durs, ses paupières s'alourdissaient, et bientôt les lumières lilas disparurent derrière un épais voile noir.

Au réveil, Hermione sentait encore la tiédeur d'un corps doux entre ses mains, elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçu le regard bleu de son amante. Hermione sourit devant son visage angélique. Narcissa semblait s'être réveillée au même moment, elle se redressa, lança sur elle un sort de nettoyage et s'habilla rapidement. Hermione la suivait du regard.

« Granger, je veux que vous me rejoigniez dans le hall d'entrée dans un instant. »

l

Hermione se remettait lentement des événements de la veille. Son cœur palpitait, elle avait adoré leur nuit. Elle avait encore ce regard vague et presque amoureux qui fixait Narcissa lorsque celle-ci, les joues légèrement rougies, plissa le nez et sorti rapidement de la chambre. Hermione lança le sort de nettoyage et rangea aussi la chambre, s'habilla et dévala les escaliers dans la direction indiquée par Narcissa. Lorsque les deux femmes furent de nouveau face à face, Narcissa pointa sa baguette vers Hermione. Se fut l'espace d'un instant, un seul instant, le temps d'un battement de cil, avant même que Hermione réalisa ce qui se passait. Narcissa prononça le terrible sort : « Oubliettes ! »

Hermione regardait à nouveau Narcissa d'un air vague, mais cette fois, c'était un regard absent.

« Vous êtes venue réparer l'erreur de votre époux, Ron Weasly. » Lança la voix perçante de Narcissa Malfoy. Vous pouvez partir, la compensation a été faite avec succès.

Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie du manoir, d'un pas chancelant, la tête lourde de confusion. Elle venait de quitter le manoir Malfoy et avait accompli sa mission avec succès : l'erreur de son époux était réparée. Cependant, elle sentit que son cœur était disloqué, et ressentait un choc dans sa poitrine qui lui piquait douloureusement, la brûlait, la dévorait même de l'intérieur, elle sentait comme un creux, un trou dans son cœur. Lorsqu'elle revint à Ron, il la serra dans ses bras et la remerciait vivement, la félicitant d'avoir réussi. Hermione fondit alors en lames, s'accrochait désespérément aux bras de Ron à la recherche d'une chaleur qui calmerait ce chagrin qui ne devait pas exister. Ron lui tapotait maladroitement le dos, ses bras toujours autours des siens. Mais elle ne trouva pas dans son étreinte le confort qu'elle espérait.


End file.
